The Wolf And The Cat
by scottishwolf
Summary: Blackpelt smelt something strange while patroling, when she finds what her nose was looking for she also finds something her heart was looking for too. Rated M for a reason, some gore and a lot of loving ;D


The Wolf and the Cat.

Part 1

* * *

Blackpelt was patrolling the borders anxious to get back to the clan, she planned to hunt on her way back if she was lucky maybe she will get two or three mice, she loved mice they made her turn playful anything with a tail like there's it was almost as if the mouse wanted to be hunted waving it's tail in cat's faces...

She shook her head pushing away the thought it was making her hungry and distracting her, a distracted warrior is a vulnerable cat.

Making sure it was still safe she quickly took the scent of the soot coloured sky searching for danger, and perking her ear's higher to listen to faintest sounds.

Her black body just as black as the night turned and search for anything she might have missed while day dreaming, and her deep blue eyes surfed the land like water over sand. With her black tail moving anxiously.

Her tail moved faster and she made a slight _mrrow_ noise as a new smell hit her, it was oddly familiar a scent she knows but can't remember but she knows that it's a bad one.

Blackpelt jumped high onto the bark of a tall pine tree her claws expertly gripping onto the tree, within two seconds she is onto the nearest branch on the next tree, searching all over for this stranger or thing.

She followed this scent along the border of the clans territory until she was left with the scent so strong but was at the edge of her patrol line.

There was a risk of cats from other clans getting into ours, but I need to know what this thing is it's feels at though it's literally pulling me towards it my pelt stands on end and get higher the closer I get. I need to know.

It wasn't far before the scent was so strong and fresh I saw the tracks of it, and I remember what this scent is, dog it's the scent of dog but different, and when ever there's a dog there's humans. But this dog smells faintly of a dog like a wild dog, and I don't think there's humans because humans are smelly and noisy but all there's is is this wild dog.

Damn. Somehow I have lost the scent I'm standing right in the spot where the scent end but no wild dog, just the starting of the scent of a fairly large rabbit. Feeling like she wasted time Blackpelt turned around and starting to head back quickly.

Blackplelt screeched out in surprised as a huge weight pinned her to the ground one paw pressing down flat onto her chest. Huge canine fangs hung over her head and amber eyes stared hard into her water blue.

She hissed at him and tried to claw and bite his fore paw but was failed when her chest on pressed onto harder.

'Who are you' a voice urged but had a hint of fear hidden inside.

'Blackplet began to choke and cough lacking air' the dog lifted his paw but kept his teeth bared and head dipped ready for the cat to try anything.

Blackpelt quickly got up not turning away from him, her back arched instinctivly making appear bigger and her claws retracted.

She gave him a look over, he was the biggest dog she ever saw, he had a more coarser coat and well he look like a dog but not at the same time.

'What are you' She asked curious.

The dog shook his head and lifted it 'What? Im a wolf of course' He grunted feeling insulted.

Blackpelt had heard of wolves, how some cats had seen them before but didn't know much about them because against them a cat would have little chance like a mouse against a cat

'Who are you?' he urged again 'Why have you come here.?

'My name is Blackpelt, I am a warrior'

The wolf shook his head again and chuckle then began walking away, blackpelt couldn't beilieve he was walking away.

'Hey wait' she mewed

He turned around and tilted his head 'What?'

'You can't just leave'

'And Why not?'

'Well...um' She wasn't sure why but she didn't want him to go' What's your name'

'Howlfang, look im going hunting so if thats all you want Im going hunting'

'Well I will come im good at hunting'

Howlfang look at her small black body, then grinned amusingly' Yeah right and i'm a mouse'

Blackpelt stared at him.

Howlfang's grin faded 'Your serious, aren't you?'

Blackpelt kept staring at him.

'Alright come with me I would like to see you hunt.'

Blackpelt felt insulted he didn't think she could hunt, she could take down mice, birds and rabbits

I will show him she thought.

They walked sliently side by side but not touching. After some time walking the forest opened up in to a long grass meadow the grass was slightly taller than Blackpelt.

'You still think you can hunt, look at our prey' Howlfang grunted.

Blackpelt climbed high onto a tree to get a good look at this "prey" I mean how could he see what ever prey this is because it would almost impossible for him to see a mouse or rabbit in that tall grass.

Her jaw almost dropped off. Deer, that was his prey that was so unfair I thought he hunted rabbits like the foxes that are always stealing our food.

'Well i'm going to get food' He said entering the grass.

'Yeah will so will I' she jumped down of the branch and entered the grass.

Howlfang loved to hunt it was one of his proudest qualities of being a wolf, being able to take down something three times as big as you and he also loved food.

He kept low and quiet only the the top of his back and shoulders showing. It was still night and he was good at night he coat was the right colour, not black but wolf gray tinted with red, white and black.

He found an easy kill a calf that is grazing far enough from it's mother. He closed in for the kill this will be easy if he can get onto that calf and have it's neck firmly In my jaws the mother might try defend it but it's running instinct will take over it's maternal eventually.

He slowing got closer taking each step extra careful not wanting to scare them and send them running he wasn't in the mood for tracking them.

The calf was eating peacefully the delicious moist grass was cool and refreshing. Howlfang was just seconds before pouncing on the calf before something really unpredictable happened.

The calf threw it's head up and made a babyish bellow of pain, and a sound like water falling and hitting the ground beneath the calf, it staggered and fell on the spot heavily causing the other deer in the herd to run in fear of the unknown, even the mother didn't hesitate to run thinking it's calf was still all right.

Howlfang was confused what happened he bounded over to the calf which was surprisingly dead it's belly was slashed open it's guts were sprawled across the grass and most surprisingly, Blackpelt was sitting on top of the calf licking her paw clean of blood.

Howlfang grinned he was stunned, he saw that maybe cats weren't as weak as he fought.

Blackpelt gave him _and you didn't think I could hunt _look. He walked up to her

'Care to share?'

'um...O.K cause I don't think I could finish this and the herd is probably over the mountain and into the human territory.'

Before he tucked in he gave her a big slobbery lick across the side of her face, she fell of the calf in shocked and disgust.

He barked laughed and earned a dirty look of the cat but was quickly forgiving and they both tucked in.

'I don't think I have ever been so full!' Blackpelt mewed poking her belly with her paw.

'Yeah I guess that what what I would say if I only had mice and birds'

They both lay in a small patch of grass in the forest with bramble thorns giving privacy and peace.

'I come here after I hunt to rest, it's good no one comes here.' Howlfang yawned.

'It's nice' she said looking around. The rain started and Blackpelt mood slightly dropped she hated the rain.

But the thick branchs of the tree around were making a waterproof roof over them.

'I like it even more' she smiled.

But then where water was collecting a branch fell under the weight and dropped water onto the cat soaking her.

Howlfang laughed but she how to her it wasn't so funny.

'Sorry' he whined

She shook herself wildly the water was freezing and very wet. She began to shiver and tried to lick herself but was shaking too violently to and also began to sneeze.

Howlfang got up and lay down curling around her knowing that she could get ill. Blackpelt didn't really like how close he was but wasn't complaining on how warm he felt, he even help dry her off with a few licks.

While Howlfang licked her he smiled when he heard her purring, then slowly she drifted of to sleep he layed his head on her back keeping her warm.

Blackpelt felt so wonderfully warm, she didn't want to get up, but she needed to pee her bladder felt heavy and bloated. She opened her eyes and saw her whiskers shake a little from howlfangs, his head was still on her and he was deep asleep.

'Howlfang I need to get up'

She got no response. So she tried licking, she licked his mussle but all she got was a joyful moan.

'You made me do this' She bit onto his hose making him leap into the air yelping, sending Blackpelt flying.

'What did you do that for?' he growled licking his nose

But Blackpelt was already running outside desperet to empty her bladder.

She came back and made a slight _ahh. _Howlfang was laying on the grass resting but not sleeping. Blackpelt sat next to him leaning slightly on his side, she like the heat that came of him.

My fur is looks like foxes dung, eating than spat out' she complained, licking hysterically.

Howlfang open one eye and watched in amusement, cats seemed to care so much about there coats, us wolves may only give it some licking but normally we would get our grooming from other wolves or rubbing against trees and rocks, these cats are obsessed.

'I could help you' he said rolling onto his back watching blackpelt from upside down.

'I'm.'(licks) 'Fine'. (licks)

'Don't you cats ever groom _each other'_ He asked 'Us wolves would get most of our grooming from other wolves in our pack or rubbing against trees and rocks.

'Well the only time we would groom each other is if it's mother to kit's to clean or mate to mate to show our affection.'

'Well im going to give you the wolf treatment.' He stood up and walked over to her giving her a menacing smile.

'What, no, wait ,don't' She started baking away from him but then he jumped on her covering her in licks and nuzzles.

Blackpelt sreamed and laughed because it was ticklish, then she pawed him playfully without her claws retracted. She lay in between his paws

He smiled, but then turned serious he put his forehead against hers closing his eyes.

'I think your amazing, Black pelt I think your more wolf than cat. I don't feel alone when your with me.'

Blackpelt lifted her head and look at him shocked by the sudden outburst of emotion. And she realised that she felt the same.

'Well I think your a lot like a cat, and your pretty amazing too. Even though your like a type dog we get on really well and I have never gotten on with any cat so well.'

Howlfang nuzzled her gently thanking her. 'I can't believe I'm going to say this but...'He hesitated' I think I love you will you be my mate?.' Howlfang looked away afraid of her answer.

Blackpelt began to purr then licked his muzzle' yes'

Howlfang Made a yip of joy when she said this, they started nibbling and grooming each other affectionately, Howlfang was nibble grooming her back when he got to about where her tail starts her back arched and she started purring louder her taill went high and she tensed, she also had her back away from him at that point and when he groomed on this spot her core all so presented it's self to him proudly.

Blackpelt had her eye's closed and when he got that spot it felt really good, she mewed at him to do it more there. He looked at her and said 'do you trust me?'

She was a bit confused why he would be asking that but nodded to him though. He once again groomed her spot and her core was revealed again, howlfang plunged his tongue into her core she meowed in surprise and pain because she had never mated before she had tight vagina walls. Her claws grabbed hold of the ground bellow her, slowly they realxed though because as her muscles got used to the stretch she found it more pleasurable.

Soon she was purring again closing her eyes and her tongue licking the air, she felt every move the tongue made inside her caressing her walls.

Blackpelt made a long _urgh_ noise as she felt her juices flow.

Howlfang took his tongue back and lick his lips looking down at the black she cat.

'Are you all right?' he asked

'Im great' Blackpelt turned to him, she rubbed against his shoulder, I have never felt like that before no one has ever done that. It was good.' She purred.

Howlfang smiled at her' I want to make you happy'

Blackpelt thought for a moment 'Then let's do really make us mates'

Howlfang shook his head' No blackpelt we can't do that'

'But why not I want us to have kits or pups your pups, anyway it's not really fair if you are just pleasuring me.'

'No Blackpelt it's not that I don't want to it's just that I might hurt you I mean im a lot bigger than you and I don't if we are actually able to have offspring.'

Blackpelt was stubborn she went under his legs and began rubbing her head against his genitals, trying to arouse him out.

Howlfang gasped realising what she was trying to do but, it felt so good. He felt his penis arouse, she was about to step away from the cat when he felt licking. He whined and instinctively his back arched and his rear end got lower to floor searching for an entrance into the female.

Blackpelt turned around and raised her rump she gasped when she felt him touching the edge of her core.

Howlfang felt as though this was unfair he didn't want to, but really wanted to. He began growling instinctively letting her know he is dominant. He found her core with his penis and tried to enter her but was only pushing her down with himself he thrusted his hips continually, he suddenly sprawled out his hind legs so he had just pushed into her with all off his weight , he heard Blackpelt screeched out in pain. He wanting to lick her but he was too big.

Blackpelt was having second thought about this, this was extremely painful it felt as though some cat was running at full speed and pushed an oak tree inside of her, she felt liquid coming out of her but she knew it wasn't juices but blood.

She was in too much pain too feel the pleasure side but one good thought came to her if she could get him to do this again she would be big enough for him.

Blackpelt was becoming exhausted quickly and felt as though she would faint, Howlfang was exhausted too he had been thrusting for minute now. He collapsed onto his side exhausted.

Blackpelt felt so much relief as the wolf came out, she lay sprawled on the floor, pain through the whole of her rear blood mixed with Howlfang's semen dripping out of her.

Slowly she fell into unconsciousness.


End file.
